What You Really Want
by Laverne de Montmorency
Summary: ...might be what you don't see. "Pretend to be my girl for a few months. You'll get free snogs and a free arm to dangle on, and Hermoine will see how charming I am..." Hermoine! What's SHE gotta do with anything in a DG fic?
1. Be Mine

Extreme D/G ness, some Herm/Ron...  
  
"Weasley," someone sneered.  
  
Ginny muffled a groan as a tall person stepped right into her path, blocking her way. Her brown eyes flickered up and she scowled in annoyance once she realized that it was Draco Malfoy. She stepped to her left but he copied her.  
  
"Let me through," she ordered with disdain ringing in her tone, stepping right to pass him. Again, he followed her. "Malfoy! What do you want?"  
  
"Patience, Weasley, is a virtue."  
  
"Of all people to teach me moral values..."  
  
He smirked.  
  
"You've got the wrong Weasley, Malfoy. Ron was on his way to Transfiguration."  
  
"I think I can tell the difference between the two main genders, thanks very much." He drawled, enjoying her impatient glares.  
  
"I'm going to be late..." she muttered through clenched teeth, "Snape will kill me!"  
  
"I'll explain on your behalf," he offered in a superior voice.  
  
"Do not and never will need your help!"  
  
He sighed and leaned against a wall. "But I do."  
  
That stopped her dead in her tracks. She whirled around, her hair flying all over the place. "What?"  
  
He growled. "I said...that I need your damned help!"  
  
Ginny laughed, saw his glare thrown her way, and laughed some more. "My h- help?" she managed to say.  
  
"Have you gone deaf or what? Yes! I need your damned help!"  
  
She regained her composure. "Alright Malfoy, spit it out. What do you want my damned help for?" she asked, shifting the heavy books in her arm and wincing at the weight.  
  
He noticed and unceremoniously grabbed her burden from her. "We'll go to the library to talk."  
  
He began walking at a quick pace, ignoring her open mouth that stared after him in surprise. "Hurry up, Weasley."  
  
Thudding feet pranced after him, "Wait! What about class? I have Po-"  
  
"I know. You already told me. I did say I'd explain. Now, will you stop fretting and hurry up? People might see us."  
  
She frowned and struggled to match his fast gait. "I'd say you shouldn't mind, you are asking for my help, you know."  
  
"Don't rub it in, Weasley."  
  
"And stop calling me that!"  
  
He growled again.  
  
They made it to the library in record time. Draco pointedly found a table in a dark corner and slammed her books down. "Sit."  
  
"I'm not your dog!" came her soft protest but she did anyway.  
  
"Now, this might come as a slight surprise to you..." he began, "But I need you to be my girlfriend."  
  
She choked and started coughing vehemently. He sighed and reached over to pat her back, which made her choke and cough even more.  
  
"Slight surprise???" he winced at her squeaky voice.  
  
"SLIGHT??? I almost had a bloody heart attack!"  
  
"But you didn't and that's the point." He claimed calmly. "Now will you just hear me through?"  
  
She scowled and with equal calmness, stated, "I will not."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said I will not be your girlfriend! I'm not a slut, you know."  
  
"Never said you were, Weasley. Just listen."  
  
Her mouth opened again to argue but her reached over and clamped his hand over it.  
  
"You see, I-stop whacking me!" he was answered by a harder smack.  
  
"Weasley!"  
  
Despite her struggling and occasional muffled groans, Draco continued to talk.  
  
Ginny glared at him and tried to bite his hand. In her frenzied attempts to get free, she only heard snatches of his speech.  
  
"Granger and your dolt of a brother-" A bite there should do it, she thought grimly. Damn! Why did he have to move his hand?  
  
"It's not like he ever did anything except blush and get into trouble anyway-"  
  
'Maybe I should kick him or something.' She lifted her legs up.  
  
"Weasley! Stop that! So then I heard that Granger told him 'yes', can you believe her? And here I thought she was the smartest-"  
  
Why doesn't he stop talking? And if she just moved a little---there! 'That's it, Ginny, just kick a little higher...'  
  
"Weasley and Granger...that's just horrifying! She'd do so much better with someone like-WEASLEY!!! Stop kicking, you thwart! I know where you're trying to hit and you can get that idea out of your mind this instant!"  
  
To prove that, he placed a couple of books on his lap and continued, "Now, I need her to realize how much better I-"  
  
Ginny glared at the books. Glaring was all she can do at this point. 'Maybe if I can shove the books..."  
  
"It's rather stupid that I'm in love, of all the girls in the world...but-"  
  
She stopped in mid-shove. Her eyes opened wide. Did she just hear Malfoy and the word 'love' in the same sentence?  
  
"WSMTHH!!!" she slapped his hand away, "WHAT?"  
  
"Ouch!" he moaned, massaging his aching palm. "What what?"  
  
"You're in love?"  
  
He flushed, "Haven't you been listening to a word I've been saying?"  
  
She shook her head. "Weasley!"  
  
"Oh hush up, you great prat! Now what's this about love?" she asked, her eyes twinkling.  
  
He growled and muttered profanities under his breath, cursing the world for having ignorant fools like her.  
  
He spoke softly in an undertone. She frowned and leaned closer, what was he saying?  
  
"Moine....stupid Weasley....can't help loving...father'll have my head..."  
  
She gasped and fell off her chair. "You love Hermoine?" she asked in a disbelieving voice.  
  
"SHHHHH!!! You want the whole world to know that???" he whispered frantically, glancing around to see if anybody heard.  
  
She waved her hands in the air and started prattling away, "Hermoine? Then why on earth would you ask me to be your girlfriend? Shouldn't you be asking her? I don't appreciate being used, for your information," here, she glared at him, "And besides, she's completely in love with my brother, what can you do about that?"  
  
Ginny looked triumphant. "And of course, it's not like dating me will help, she'll probably hate you more! Anyway, my brothers will slaughter you, not to mention our parents.can you just imagine?"  
  
"Shut up, Weasley!"  
  
"And you actually want me to be your girlfriend?" she asked, sounding hurt.  
  
"Pretend to be my girl for a few months. You'll get free snogs and a free arm to dangle on, and Hermoine will see how charming I am..." He sounded pleased at his brilliance, "We'll be together before you know it!"  
  
She tsked in disapproval, "I don't think it'll work. And I do not dangle on anyone's arm!" she said, quite offended.  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Pretty please?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Did I mention you look extremely wonderful tonight?"  
  
"MALFOY!"  
  
"Oh, come on!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"I'm begging here!!!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh the things I do for love..." he muttered before leaning over and capturing her mouth.  
  
"Wh-?" His kiss cut her off and he spent a good few seconds working his magic on her.  
  
"Oh..." Ginny sighed, "Free snogs like that?"  
  
He smirked, "Every day and night!"  
  
"That would be lovely." she thought dreamily.  
  
"Of course it would," he said with satisfaction.  
  
"So it's a deal?" he asked, trying to keep the hope out of his voice.  
  
She smiled at him a little mischievously, "I just need a tad bit more convincing..." she trailed off.  
  
Draco sighed again and leaned over for another kiss.  
  
"Okay, deal." Came the breathy reply a few minutes later.  
  
  
  
A/N: I have no idea if it's been done before...but it just popped out of nowhere and I was forced to write it. You like? 


	2. Giggling Girls

"Snogging in a public place??? 10 points from both your houses!!!" 

Ginny and Draco simultaneously scrambled up, knocking quite a few books over in the process.

"Another 10 points from both your houses for damaging school property!"

"But Madam Pince!!! They're fine!!! No torn pages………..nothing!!! See?" Ginny brandished the books she just picked up in front of the stern librarian.

"Besides, it's his fault. He came on to me." She gestured to Draco, secretly smiling at him cheekily. He glared his infamous Slytherin glare and smirked his Malfoy smirk.

"Another five points off Gryffindor for arguing with a staff of the faculty!"

Ginny's mouth fell open as Draco snorted. She whacked him in the stomach and smiled grimly when she heard his pained 'oof'.

"You'll pay for that, Weasley."

She collected her books and swept past the scowling librarian before she could take off even more points. 

Draco joined her a few minutes later outside the library.

"That would be Ginny to you, my darling Draco. No more Weasley."

He grimaced at the thought. 

"Darling Draco???" they both heard a horrified squeak. 

Hermoine stood there with a pale complexion, clutching a furious Ron's arm.

Draco's face lit up in a goofy beam. Ginny sustained the urge to roll her eyes and settled for a painful nudge in his waist.

Draco's expression faltered slightly but he obediently turned his smitten look upon her. Ginny pretended to smile sweetly back at him although she was seething in anger at his stupidity.

"YOUR darling DRACO????" Ron growled. 

Hermoine rubbed his arm soothingly.

Draco frowned. 

Ginny adopted a sickeningly sweet expression, "Oh Ron! He is just the sweetest boyfriend ever!!!" she crooned, getting fully into the act. 

"Boyfriend????" The older Weasley's eyes bulged.

Draco smirked, what did Hermoine see in him, anyway? 'Frog eyes,' he thought cruelly.

"Oh yes! And you should try kissing him!! He is sooooo tasty!!"

Ron sputtered indignantly. 

Draco blanched.

Hermoine raised an eyebrow.

Ginny's sweet smile didn't fade, "Would you like to try Hermoine??? You won't regret it, I promise you!"

"Ginny!!!" three voices gasped at once.

Draco gulped. She was taking this too far, not that he wouldn't mind kissing Granger. 

He wrapped his arms around Ginny and planted a kiss on her head affectionately, "You know I'll never kiss any other girl except for you, love." He drawled, loud enough for the other two to hear.

Lowering his voice, he whispered, "Enough, Weasley," his voice was steely and had a dangerous edge to it.

Ron gagged at the saccharine sweetness. "Get your filthy-"

"Ron!!!" his girlfriend started in a reprimanding voice, "If Ginny found love…" she looked at Ginny for confirmation.

She nodded so vigorously and without warning that Draco accidentally bit his tongue. "Weasley!" he muttered, clamping a hand over his mouth and lifting his chin from her head, hoping that the bite didn't draw blood.

"…then we have NO right to interfere," Hermoine kissed him on the cheek, "Isn't that right, Ronald?"

"Whatever you say, Mione dear."

Ginny bit back a snort at the disgusted look on Draco's face.

"Wonderful!" the girl released her hold on Ron and clapped her hands. "Why don't we have a double date? Muggles do it all the time!!"

Draco scowled, "I would never do what Muggles-"

Ginny cut him off before he could continue any further. "Brilliant idea, Hermoine! It'll be so fun!" _Oh gosh, I sound like Pansy Parkinson…Merlin help me…._

"Excellent. Ron and I are going to the Giggling Girls concert this weekend…their newest single hit the top spot in Venezuela, did you hear? Would you like to join us?" Hermoine offered, waving away Ron's resentful protest. 

"Of course!!!" Ginny replied, stepping in front of Draco to hide his appalled face, although she wasn't really tall enough to do so.

"I'll be looking forward to it! Come on, Ron…" she dragged Ginny's still sputtering brother from the couple and vanished down the hallway. 

"Giggling Girls??? Weasley!!!" Draco looked sickened. 

"You almost ruined it there, hotshot." She smacked him soundly across his arm.

"What do you mean 'ruined it'? Doing a muggle thing and listening to a band with a stupid name? What are they? Barbie imitations? I'd rather sleep with Crabbe and Goyle!"

"Eeeww….Draco…..pity my imagination, won't you? And what do you know about Barbies? Besides, it'll give you time with Hermoine!"

"Oh." Draco's infatuated look slipped back into place. 

"It must be working. She was practically throwing herself at my feet, begging me to come along."

"No, she wasn't." Ginny said sensibly.

"Yes, she was. I knew my charm would come in handy!"

"Charm? You were standing there gawking like an idiot! Now, hush up and come along."

She haughtily tossed her hair and trotted off, smiling at his affronted look. When he didn't follow, she turned around and plastered a fake grin on her face, "Hurry along, sweetie. What was that I've been hearing about free snogs?"

A/N: Wow…I never expected that _many_ reviews! Compared to the other fics out there, this story is trivial matter! Anyway, I really appreciate it! Does much to boost my confidence in writing for Draco and Ginny. 

**Genie Girl, Sassyfras **_(Sorry, I tried emailing but I always forget to do so after I updated. I guess I shouldn't make promises I can't keep, eh?)_,** someone and Genie23 **_(You'll have to read to find out!),_** CrazyStarz, Lils, Hells_Crimson_Angel **_(Wow…you barely review? I'm flattered!),_** Vaberella **_(Thanks! It is supposed to be fun! This is one of my not so serious fic.),_** xi-swt-tearz-ix, Rachel, Eleoopy **_(I'm not a D/H fan either, don't' worry),_** RosyCheeks, Evil*Fairy **_(Well, he doesn't really want to kiss her. He is just doing it to get her to play along.), _**XxpeEcHyKeAnXx, Asma **_(I understand about the non-spaced out stories too!), _**Katie Moffat, Pacific Northwest Pirate **_(I did explain where they were…In the library…thanks for the other hints though…), _**Charity Potter.**

Thanks guys!


	3. Slosh

Ginny shifted in her seat uncomfortably. Draco's arm around her shoulders wasn't helping with the stifling heat and stuffy room full of people. She clenched and unclenched her fists, careful to keep a smile on at all times, and very aware of Ron's scrutinizing looks.

She tossed a happy grin towards him and focused her attention on the stage. Her git of a brother had been staring at her all the while, trying to spot some sort of sham underneath their perfect couple act. Ginny's self-control was teetering over the edge. The band was late, Ron was annoying, Draco was staring at Hermoine like she was some Goddess, and Hermoine kept sending her encouraging smiles which made Ginny feel as if she knew something she didn't. She pulled her skirt and tugged at her hair.

"What's wrong, Ginny love?"

"Shut up, Draco," she muttered.

There, Ron was giving her strange stares again. She purposely kissed Draco on the cheek. Her brother looked away.

Suddenly, applause and screams rang through the place. Three overly dressed witches in bright, shocking pink came onto the stage. Ginny squinted, almost blinded by all the pink. Draco was groaning very audibly beside her and Ron was joining him in a perfect symphony. She frowned at them. 

The witches began singing their first song. Loud, deafening music blared out with a pure pop beat. Draco's groans grew more frequent. Ginny was sitting in her seat crossly with her arms folded while all around her, people jumped up and began to dance. Her feet tapped along to the music unconsciously. She was starting to perspire.

"Have these Giggling Geese heard some rock lately?" Draco yelled above the noise. Several of the band's fans threw him dirty glares. He just covered his ears with his hands, wishing he had Professor Sprout's earmuffs with him. "And I don't care if it's pink and fluffy," he thought out loud.

"Don't care if what is pink and fluffy, Draco? And it's the Giggling Girls, you humongous dolt," he heard Ginny say.

"Whatever," he rolled his eyes.

Ginny nudged him and motioned to Hermoine, who was sitting beside Ron.

She was staring at the band with rapt attention and glazed eyes.

"Not blind from the pink yet, Mione?" Ginny asked sarcastically.

Draco glared at her. If Hermione liked them, then they are the best band in the world!

Ron was snoring softly beside Ginny. No wonder, the band had started singing a soft ballad. Sappy, but at least it was soft.

Draco leaned closer to Ginny.

"What?" she snapped.

"Bug in your knickers, Weasley?"

She pinched him………_hard_. 

"Ouch!!!" he howled, attracting annoyed looks from the audience. He sneered at them rudely.

"My knickers are none of your bloody business, Malfoy."

"I should think it is."

Her hands were creeping dangerously close again.

"Ginny!" he smacked her fingers away. "Listen, I've had an idea…"

She turned a bored and tolerant face towards him, cradling her hand,  "What now?" she asked tiredly.

Draco didn't notice her glum tone. "Pour your butterbeer over his shirt," he urged, referring to Ron.

"NO!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Do it!"

"It'll ruin the pants!"

Draco slapped himself, "Oh right………too poor for new pants, Weasley?"

"OUCH!" 

"SHhhhhhh!" came several irritated whispers.

"Shut up!" Draco retorted to the annoyed fans. "Stop pinching me, Weasley."

"Insult my family again and you'll become one of them!"

  
"How?" he snorted.

"I'll make you marry me."

"Like I ever will."

"You're right, I wouldn't resort myself to a lifelong torture," At this, she threw a pitying glance at Hermoine, "Poor girl."

He bristled.

"Just spill the thing, you idiot. Let us be alone!"

Ginny huffed but complied.

Ron snapped awake. Something cold was moving down his leg. 

"Oh RON!!! I am SOOOO sorry!!!" Ginny gushed.

Hushes came from the other people again. _Honestly, those people were the noisiest bunch,_ she thought as the ballad came to an end.

"Ginny," Ron muttered, disgruntled. The butterbeer sloshing down his leg was very uncomfortable.

"Come with me, Ron. I'll help you clean up!" She tried to pull him towards the bathrooms but Hermoine stopped her. 

"It's alright, Ginny, I'll take him. You stay and watch the performance."

Draco made puppy eyes at Ginny from behind Hermoine's back.

She sighed. "No, Mione………just sit. The band is on a break. We'll be back in a jiffy."

Before she could interrupt, Ginny forcefully dragged Ron to the bathrooms.

"You can use your wand, Ginny, we don't have to leave."

"Shut up," snapped a very peeved Ginny.

A/N: Thank you for all the encouraging comments, helpful remarks and flattering reviews…you guys are the best…! Keep 'em coming as they prove to be very effective motivation and inspiration.


	4. Precious Behind

After vigorous scrubs off Ron's pants, a few ear-splitting songs and a train ride (with Draco getting the green eyes as Hermoine made kissy faces with Ron) later, Ginny was found sitting on Draco's lap in one of the obsolete classrooms, nipping at his lips. 

"Get on with it, Weasley," Draco urged impatiently. "You'd better appreciate this. I won't be able to do this once I snag Granger."

Instead of kissing him, she pulled away, biting her lower lip, "How come you talk about her like that, like she's some prize to win?" she asked dubiously.

"She ain't mine yet." Draco replied nonchalantly.

She snorted. He pulled her face to his and kissed her, "You honestly talk too much," he mumbled.

"Whatever." Ginny pushed herself off his lap and sat opposite him, "So…what happened in that ten minutes that I left you alone?"

He paused for a long while. "Nothing."

"_NOTHING?????_ I ruined Ron's good pants, wasted a perfectly fine mug of butterbeer, and you dare tell me you did _NOTHING???"_

He scowled, his blond fringe falling over his eyes, "It's none of your business."

"Touchy much, Draco?" she smirked, "Come on, you can tell me," she urged in a wheedling voice. 

"I told her she looked beautiful," he mumbled.

Ginny's chocolate eyes grew wider, "_Aaaannnnddd?"_

He flushed and glared, lowering his voice considerably, he muttered, "She wasn't listening………told me to be quiet. The band was starting to play."

Ginny stared…snorted…and then burst out laughing. Draco was pouting miserably. The young girl didn't know whether to laugh or cry for him. He looked so pitiful. 

"I did buy you another butterbeer………and also a free bar of chocolate!" said Draco defiantly.

"Sure you did - making a big show of your generosity in front of Hermoine," Ginny said. "Guess your charm didn't work, huh Draco?"

He sulked. Ginny sighed. It was quiet for a few minutes.

"What's the next step?" Draco asked miserably.

Ginny's eyes lit up, "The dance!!!" she said, flipping her fiery locks behind her shoulders. 

Draco watched the cascading waves, almost mesmerized, before realizing what she just said.

He groaned, "Another dance? So that's why Pansy was twittering away and trailing after me the whole day."

"You are _NOT_ going with that wench!" Ginny scrunched her nose, in a cute way, Draco thought.

Draco smirked and placed his hand on the back of her neck, pulling her close to his face, "Jealous already, Weasley?"

"You wish. This is one of my very few benefits, I get a free date! No need to go through all that trouble finding one." She frowned, remembering her last ball with Neville.

He folded his arms. "Yeah………with one of the hottest boys in school no less. Wait—make that the hottest, no competition at all."

She didn't laugh or retort with some witty remark. Draco's forehead creased in worry. He appraised her critically. Her eyes were glazed over and she didn't seem to be very focused on the conversation.

Just like in the romance novels I found in Flourish and Botts, the girl goes with another guy, and Harry…I mean, the hero gets all jealous and possessive and utterly adorable…

Just then, she heard a far away voice saying, "Seriously Ginny, you're not jealous, are you?" 

She sighed and absently muttered, "You called me Ginny."

Draco backed away from her. She was smiling dreamily and he could practically see stars in her eyes. "Errr…Uh-oh…" alarm bells were ringing in his head, while his egotistical self was assuring him of yet another problem. 

"Please, tell me you have not fallen for me."

With a snort she stood up and threw her hands in the air. "Fallen for you? I was dreaming about Ha- err……..someone, I mean—something else, you great big oaf!"

Draco lost his balance due to her sudden movement. His arms flailed wildly and he landed on his bottom with a huge 'thud'. 

"Ouch…" he rubbed the injured area. Ginny looked away politely.

"You hurt my sexy butt." 

Ginny scoffed rudely. "I'll be off now, you spoiled brat. Good night, my beloved Draco."

He sighed to no one in the empty classroom. _Beloved_? What was that feeling in his stomach?

 _And was Ginny dreaming about Saint Potter?_ He scowled. 

_Stupid Harry Potter_…Why was he feeling so uneasy? He shook his head, as if trying to clear it of the strange thoughts, at the same time tenderly rubbing his injured behind. Weird…he never felt that way before. And when Ginny mentioned Harry, he could have sworn he felt something…

Draco waved it off. _'Must be that prat's name………'_ he thought with hatred. 

_'Gee…that fall did more damage to my brain than my butt_.' Draco stalked out of the classroom, finding himself dreaming about a certain Gryffindor girl with wild hair………and that girl's name was _not_ Hermoine Granger. 

A/N: Hmm…that didn't come out very nicely, but it's the best I could do. I know that the characters are quite out of character, but…well, that's the way they are in this fic. Anyway. Hope you liked it…really hoping…Christmas wish…

Thanks for your support!

**_Fedilia_** _(It's definitely not a D/Hr pairing…no worries!),_ **_ginny23, Queen-Ditz,_** **_RosyCheeks, Bunny / Sailor Moon, SickGirl42_** _(It's a good snog…lol),_ **_Captain Oblivious, ForTomIWill_** (_I'm flattered a D/Hr fan could like this!),_ **_SaKuRa LoVa, Darcy16, Christine, Miss Mina Murray, HPReader4L, ur very good fren_..**(It is stupid!), **_Genie girl_** _(She will be interested soon…and I know she's a little OOC, sorry about that),_ **_Shade of Pink._**


	5. Dance Jitters

The dance advanced rapidly, much to the chagrin of most boys. Draco himself was seen numerous times flashing death glares and dangerous looking frowns at any girl who dared to approach him. Ginny gave out quite a few to the hopeful females as well when they got too close to Harry and even Draco, although she didn't know why she cared for the latter. 

In fact, it was rare that the young Malfoy ever got to be in peace. Pansy, for one, stuck to him like a leech. She was resolved on accompanying him to the ball. Finally, he managed to shake her off and made his way to the library, his pace amazingly fast so that no one would catch up with him.

Now, he was sitting at the same table where he told Ginny his plan and was reading Hogwarts: A History…_alone_…for once.

A mousy, timid girl walked up to him. "Exc-cuse me………Draco?"

He pretended to be engrossed in his book. She cleared her throat loudly. "Draco?"

Sighing, he lifted his head and fixed her with a penetrating glare. She quailed. 

"What?" he didn't even bother to sound polite. 

"I was wondering if y-you could-"

He rolled his eyes and finished her sentence for her, "-go to the ball with you?"

She nodded, watching him warily. 

"For the bloody last time, NO! I'm already going with someone else!"

She burst into tears and ran out of the library.

Horrible Draco didn't even flinch or look remorseful. 

Absently, he heard voices coming from the other side of a large bookcase.

"Hi Ginny." 

Ginny? She was here? Draco dropped his book down on to the table and stood up. Why wasn't she playing the protective girlfriend and save him all the trouble? 

"Hello, Harry."

Draco scowled. Right, stick with Potter………what a nice girlfriend.

A chair scraped the dusty floor and Draco presumed Harry sat down. He swept silently to the end of the bookcase and peeked at the next table. Ginny was sitting there with a pile of books in front of her and smiling at Harry.

The boy looked very nervous to Draco and he sensed something bad creeping up. 

Harry twiddled his thumbs. Draco snorted quietly. 

"So Ginny………" Draco could tell he was trying to sound casual but his voice cracked.

"Got a date for the ball yet?" 

She blushed. 'Stupid, stupid Weasley,' thought Draco. Harry cleared his throat.

"Would you like to go with-"

He decided it was time to step in.

"Wonderful afternoon, eh Potter?" 

Harry jumped. "M-Malfoy? What do you want now?"

"Just looking for my girlfriend. Nothing wrong with that, is there? Hey, Ginny," he drawled.

Harry looked from the flushing girl to the smirking boy. "Girlfriend?"

"Yes Potter, she is going with me………so back off." He said calmly.

Harry stood up. "Ginny? Is he umm…pulling my leg?"

Ginny shook her head meekly. Harry looked bewildered. 

"Shoo." Draco quipped.

He glared at him before turning to Ginny, "Ahh…sorry for disturbing you. I'll leave now."

Ginny watched him walk out of the library, looking more than a little disappointed. She felt guilty.

She glared at Draco as he sat down in Harry's place. "Why'd you do that for? He was just about to ask me!" she snapped.

"So what? You're going with me, remember? And don't you think it's time to get over Potty Potter?"

Ginny made a frustrated noise and folded her arms crossly. Draco laughed at her, "You actually want to go with him?"

All he got in return was a glare. Draco plopped down into a chair and lazily drawled, "Honestly, Weasley………shouldn't you be ecstatic that you're going with the most eligible bachelor of Hogwarts? Even the whole of England? All the girls in this school are groveling at my feet. I don't see why you aren't glad to have some Malfoy-ishness for one night, without charge, I must add, otherwise you wouldn't be able to afford it."

She fixed her blazing chocolate eyes on his smirking face, "All the girls, Malfoy? Maybe. Well, all but one, shall we see exactly who I'm talking about??

She tapped her chin softly, pretending to be engrossed in her thoughts.

"Got it! Why, it's none other than Miss Know-It-All Granger, who is currently dating some muggle-loving Weasel who isn't even worthy of your attention!"

Oooh, she hit a sore spot there………he seethed with anger.

"And you're supposed to be a Gryffindor?" he asked scathingly.

She pouted and looked at the large library doors sulkily. 'Harry was about to ask me…' she moaned to herself. She was definitely in need of some major cheering up…_what to do…hmmm…_

"Draco," she turned her attention to the scowling blond, who leaned as far back into his chair as possible when he saw her grin, "…let's go shopping."

****

**_~_*****~*_~_**

****

A/N: Very uneventful chapter….but the shopping part would be a little entertaining, I hope. I think I;ve lost the ability to write humour. Sorry. Thanks to all who reviewed! You guys really made my day! Especially after a bad one…and you come home and see all those wonderful remarks for your very unworthy story, don't you think?

**_xi-swt-tearz-ix, shock-a-lot, green_witch39, KittyCatBlack, Peachula, Bunny / Sailor Moon, Faith456, Miss Mina Murray, blue_angel, Gdsupporter, Ohepelss Oramtnci, Miss. A Fred, CharityPotter, Malenne, Iced Faerie, bigreader, RosyCheeks, a lost muggle, Madison27, lemonskittle, XqUiSiTe ChErRy_**     


	6. Malfoy Book Rule No136

Ginny practically dragged Draco away from Quality Quidditch Supplies.

"I've got to persuade father to get me one of those," he muttered, referring to the silver leather gloves.

Ginny ignored him and led him towards Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

"Weasel, what exactly are we doing here?" he asked.

"Getting you new robes. You are not going in black, you looked like a bloody vicar during the Yule Ball. And…I'm definitely _not_ going to look like a darn street vampire!" She stated firmly.

"Black is classic and formal. Of course, I don't expect you to know anything about fashion. And rule number one hundred and thirty seven of the Malfoy Book says to 'Never venture into a clothe shop unless a Malfoy must purchase education necessities and least of all with a Non-Malfoy.'"

"You have a _rule book_?" she questioned disbelievingly.

"_Malfoy_ book!" he snapped back.

"_That's even worse_!" she howled with laughter.

"Shut up, Weasel. People are watching."

He dragged her into the shop and scowled rudely at the staring bystanders. He received a kick in his side. "_Ouch_, Weasel! Watch it!"

"You are being rude!" she chided before flouncing over to the closest rack of clothes.

"I know it's Christmas, Weasley…but you don't honestly think I'd go looking like a damn Christmas tree, do you?" he scoffed as she held out a green dress robe.

"It's green! I thought Slytherins _loved_ green!"

"Not in that shade!"

The bell over the door rang as someone entered the store.

Draco turned around. "Why, hello Weas-uh…_Ron_…Hermoine! What a pleasure!"

He pulled Ginny close to him and beamed at them, mainly Hermoine.

"Oh hello! What are you guys doing here?"

Ginny wanted to answer but was cut off by Draco saying, "Oh, Ginny and I decided to get matching dress robes for the dance!"

"That's so sweet, Ginny!" Hermoine told her as she mentally rolled her eyes at the irony of it. Just a second ago he was complaining about buying a new dress robe, and now he was literally sucking up to Hermoine…trying to impress her.

"You are so lucky!"

"You'll be lucky too if you dump that brainless Weasel and come with me…" Draco muttered under his breath.

Ginny stepped on his foot _hard_.

"_Oof…_oh umm…I…isn't that a _nice_ dress robe, darling? Shall we check it out then?" Draco covered up.

He dragged Ginny behind another shelf, concealing them from Hermoine's view.

Draco rubbed his sore foot sorrowfully. "What were you thinking? This hurts like mad!"

She rolled her eyes. "You're worse off with Hermoine than I was with Harry." She told him coldly.

Draco's eyes glinted. "_Was, _Ginny? Are you saying you don't like that scarhead anymore?

There was an odd feeling settling in his stomach. It was like happiness and relief. He ignored it.

"I have been for a long time…"

"Oh." _Go away…funny feeling…_

"Oooh!" she squealed, her eyes settling on a blood red robe. She held it out to him, "I happen to know that Hermoine _loves_ red!"

_I honestly do not care,_ he found himself thinking.

"What is _your_ favourite colour?"

Ginny eyed him strangely before starting to think, "Well…there's blue, and purple…oh, right! And silver…yep…silver's the best. Especially when it goes with black."

"Silver and black, eh?"

"Yeah…"

Draco nodded and looked around the collection of clothes. "There's a black one with silver edges."

"You want to go in black and silver? I don't think Hermoine likes it much. Maybe you should lay off the Slytherin colours."

"Do _you_ mind?"

"Of course not."

"Then black and silver it is."

"But Draco-"

"Will you have that tailored and made ready by this Saturday?" Draco asked Madam Malkin.

"Definitely, Mr. Malfoy."

"Thank you. Send it to Hogwarts."

He turned to Ginny. "Malfoy…I really think you should stay away from Slytherin's colours," Ginny repeated, "Hermoine won't be very much impressed."

"You're my date, aren't you?"

She nodded.

"You liked that robe, didn't you?"

Another nod.

"Well, who is Hermoine to say that I can't wear something my date likes?"

"Er- the girl you are crushing on?"

"Oh, forget it. Look at the other robes, won't you?"

"Whatever for?"

"You insult my closet, I insult yours. Go get a new one, Weasley. I'll pay."

"No." Her eyes were narrowed and she crossed her arms angrily.

"Consider it as a thank you gift, okay?"

"No…and you can continue insulting what I wear. It's nothing unusual."

_Ouch. _He lost his patience. "Here," he stalked over to a particularly _fine_ dress robe, no doubt with a designer label that would cost a bunch.

"This looks nice." He held the shimmering blue garment in front of her, appraising it critically.

"Yes, that's the one." He decided without waiting for her approval.

He purchased the robe with Ginny glowering at him. "Make sure you wear it."

"I won't touch anything to do with charity."

"Weasley, it is _not_ charity. And if you don't, I'll tell Snape about who _really_ did your Potions essay."

"_Blackmailer."_

"You're nice to blackmail."

"Whatever."

(looks at last update, oops? If this fic even has any readers left, i apologize for not working on this fic! In fact, this was a chapter written a few years ago, I just hadn't had time to edit it. It isn't even edited now, so I apologize for any spelling errors you might find, and how _childish_ you might feel it is. It's just a move to perhaps propel me into writing again.)


	7. Leave Me Alone, Malfoy!

"_Daaannnnnce_ with me, Draco…please…"

"No, Pansy. Go away." He tilted his head to get that annoying pug face out of his view.

She blocked him again. "Please, Draco…I _love_ this song!"

"I don't care." He shifted to the left, trying to keep the revolving couple in his sight.

"Just this one song…come on…" there she goes, blocking his view _again_.

"_No_, Pansy. Get lost!" He snarled, his voice was tinged with impatience and had a dangerous edge to it. She huffed and folded her arms indignantly. Draco shot her his infamous glare and watched as she faltered under his fierce gaze.

The dancers were swaying to a slow song. And Ginny happened to be dancing with Harry. _Bloody git._

_Now, who said that slow dancing wasn't made for dancing at all, but for holding someone close? _Resisting the urge to pound the spectacled boy into the ground, he let his gaze wander across the Great Hall. Smirking to himself as he caught sight of Weasel King attempting to dance with his Hermione, _pathetic, the whole lot of them. But none as pathetic as that bloody hero of the - _

_Wait a minute, __now__ where did they go?_

In the split second that he took his eyes of them, his pretend date and the bane of his existence had somehow disappeared, and another slow song was beginning.

"Looking for Hermoine? She's over there, dancing with Ron," he jumped and swore mentally. _Malfoys are never surprised. _

"Where's Potter?" he turned to her.

She shrugged. "I got tired of dancing."

She took a long swig out of her punch and watched the band play. Draco took his time appraising her.

She was beautiful. _For a Weaslette._

The pale blue dress stood out under the glowing chandelier, the soft light caught the sequins as she moved in time to the music. The straps hung from her creamy shoulders comfortably and the silky skirt clung to her slim waist.

Draco's eyes traveled down. Indeed, the dress did her beauty true justice.

Her hips were swaying gently and Draco found himself mesmerized by her movements.

"What are you looking at?"

Caught unawares yet again, my ancestors must be cursing me from above, _or below,_ no matter, for the fleeting thought was whisked away as his sneer failed to deter Ginny from her question.

"You." _Smooth, Malfoy, we never speak without thinking. Never!_

He arched an eyebrow and lifted his chin, afraid of her reaction but refusing to show it. Gazing at her with cool eyes, he saw he blush.

"Hermoine is over there." He could tell she was embarrassed but was disappointed nonetheless.

"I don't care," he mumbled.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing. Weaslette, will you stop pointing out Hermoine's whereabouts? It's getting annoying."

"I just thought you'd be interested," her eyes flashed at him. "And it's Ginny, remember?"

"Well I'm _not_ interested, _Weaslette. _" Her freckled cheeks flushed again, but this time it was not due to embarrassment.

"Whatever Malfoy."

They stared at the couples for a long moment, Ginny didn't seem to sense the uncomfortable silence that had descended between them. Draco adjusted the collar of his dress robes, a frown marring his sharp features. If Ginny had known better, she would have identified that as his way of fidgeting.

"This silly ball is a waste of time. I'm going to the gardens, if you'd like to join me, Weasley." Draco stalked away from her, hoping that outwardly he would appear cool and uncaring.  
He could feel her eyes resting on his back, and despite his Malfoy pride, willed her to take up his invitation.

An inexplicable twinge in his heart made itself known when he felt her hand pull slightly at his robes. "Malfoy, I'm not dressed to go out in the cold."

"Are you witch or not?" He smirked, not knowing Ron had uttered the very same words in their first year.

"I...it's just," she began to stutter.

Deeply amused, "Forget it Weaslette. Why don't you hang around in this disgustingly fairytale like place while I grab mine. It'll do a better job then your old tatters ever would."

Ginny sighed in frustration. He could be so nice at times, and yet become completely horrible in a second. Being the only girl in her family, she never did do much at the Burrow but the daily chores her mum set out for her. Ginny spent most of her time dreaming, thinking, all by herself. She knew her one strength was that she knew her emotions well, which of course led her to the elbows-in-the-butter incidents around Harry. Now, she knew that she was falling over heels with that icy Malfoy, with his cool exterior and his unapproachable character.

Yet there was nothing she could do about it.

Some fifth year girls walked around the corner. Ginny shrank back into the shadows, not willing to be seen. Giggles punctuated the corridor, interrupting her melancholy thoughts about always falling in love with boys out of her league.

"Ginevra _Malfoy…_doyou _know_ how wrong that sounds?"

"Absolutely! You know, he can do _so_ much better. My, even Granger would be better for him!"

"Yeah…at least she's not as poor as a church mouse."

They laughed scathingly, not noticing the stunned figure in the shadows.

"I heard Malfoy was just using her."

"Well, she is pretty, in a plain sort of way, I suppose. Anthony, the one in my house? I think he fancies her quite a bit!"

"Plain girls for plain boys," a Ravenclaw scoffed. "Now Malfoy, _gosh_, with his eyes!" They squealed in sync.

"Oh yes! When he _looks_ at you.."

"Nonsense, he never looks at us, he _glares_, but imagine if we were in the bedroom.."

Ginny winced as they squealed again. Glaring after them, she emerged from the shadows, trying not to think about the jealousy creeping up when she caught mention of his cute behind.

Then again, they were right. Their comments merely strengthened her realisation that she always, _always_, fell for the wrong guys. 

Why, why, why?!

She didn't bother waiting for Draco. Instead, she took off towards the looming darkness that led to the lake, furiously wiping the tears that streamed down her cheeks. It just hurt so much! Hermione always snatched them away. All the good ones flocked to her.

They're right. They're so right it should be wrong. I'm nobody. Not good enough for Harry or Malfoy.

She was almost drowning in self-pity.

_I'm not as beautiful or as smart as Hermoine. I'm not talented at anything. Why would anyone even want me? Nobody does. Malfoy is just using me. And I'm so stupid to think that he could ever like me back. Even __he__ is smitten with Hermoine. Why was I ever so stupid to fall in love with him?_

Too caught up in her sorrow, she didn't notice the rustle of leaves behind her.

"That female Weasley is nothing but a toy to him," were the words Draco Malfoy heard when he emerged from the common room.

He snarled, although he couldn't explain why the need to make those ickle tramps cry arose so quickly. He supposed for a moment that it must part of the prerogative of being a boyfriend, even a pretend one.

The girls halted in their tracks when they saw him.

"What did you just say?" he asked menacingly, the eyes they had loved so glinted with the flickering flames of the torches.

They were a bunch of good-for-nothing fifth years. Miraculously, one of them dared to open her mouth.

"The youngest Weasley, you're a Malfoy...you're just using her aren't you?"

His fists clenched. "_Repeat that._ I dare you."

Another one of them spoke up.

"Come on Draco, you could have any of us!"

"It's _Draco._ I suggest you scamper back to your common rooms before I hex you into tomorrow," his voice was restrained and seething.

They reared back in surprise and retreated slowly.

"Get. _Lost."_

They fled.

He took a few breaths to calm himself. _How could they even __think__…_Draco couldn't explain the anger boiling within him._ Was it because they were right? Or because they dared talk me in the first place?  
_

"Weaslette?" He called.

She was nowhere to be seen. Stupid girl must have went ahead before me. Silly bint, Weasleys are just not gifted with patience.

"Ginny?" he called, a little louder.

Footsteps echoed through the dungeons.

"Ginny…is that you?"

"No." Blonde hair appeared behind a corner, with a face that looked quite stricken with fear.

"Creevey! What are you doing down here?" he snapped.

"Looking for you. What did you do to her?"

Draco Malfoy strode towards Colin, "What are you talking about, _Gryffindor_?"

Colin shivered. "Gryffindor" had never sounded so filthy. "We-well, Dra- Malfoy! You made her cry, didn't you! I _saw _her. Ron will have your head for this!" His voiced had diminished into barely a whisper. Draco whipped to face him, "Cry? So I make little Gryffs cry their brains out now, do I? _Creevey_?"

"N-no. Sir, you don't."

Draco leered menacingly at him and took off, his robes billowing behind him.

He had looked everywhere in the gardens when he spotted a hunched figure sitting by the lake.

"Hermoine. Smart, helpful, popular, kind, beautiful Hermoine." She was kicking the grass while wrapping her arms pitifully around herself, in an effort to ward of the chilly winter.

He frowned as he approached her.

"_I hate her_."

"Why?"

She jumped. "Draco!" He was shocked to see her face streaked with tears. Concern, a feeling so unfamiliar to him, rose up and gave his voice a steely edge as he attempted to disguise his discomfort.

"Why do you hate Hermoine? _Why_ would you hate her, of all people?"

He watched her wince as she looked at him with frightened brown eyes. She seemed afraid, and cautious, as if he was about to blow up any second. _But Malfoys never lose their temper like Weasleys do._

"You hate her because she is beautiful and smart? Why, Ginny? Are you jealous?"

He didn't mean for it to come out so accusingly. But it did. Fresh tears fell and made his heart do the weird twinge again.

"_Leave me alone, Malfoy."_

She pushed past him and ran towards the castle again, a painful sob spilled from her chapped lips as she went.

"Ginny…"

She didn't even look back. Draco stared after her helplessly. Confused, at her behaviour, at his feelings, and at the whole bloody world in general.

_Are you jealous, Ginny?_

_Are you?_

"Yes…yes…_Yes!"_

"Yes I am! I hate her! I hate her for being so pretty! I hate her for being so perfect! I hate her for…for…"

She crouched down at the stairs of the castle, sobbing too furiously to walk any further. She tried covering her mouth to stop the whimpering and felt so helpless and sorry for herself. Sorry for liking someone who couldn't give a damn about her. Sorry for liking somebody who loved another girl. Sorry for being alive such a pathetic girl who couldn't even rein her feelings in.

"Ginny…is that you? What's wrong?"

It was Harry. She couldn't say anything as she opened her mouth but all that came out with whimpers and sobs. She just curled into his embrace as he placed his warm robe around her shuddering shoulders.

That warm gesture broke her heart even further. And she cried her eyes out right then and there.

A/N: I rewrote the whole thing in a hurry because, well, something written a few years back sounds very childish and Draco was very OOC. Even now, i have not done a wonderful job. But time is a constraint. And my finals are coming up! Please do R/R with any suggestions you might have!


End file.
